


I love you just as you are

by mitaharukai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Kasumi helping her to change that, Shizuku being hard on herself, also Kasumi falling asleep and drooling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaharukai/pseuds/mitaharukai
Summary: Kasumi thinks Shizuku is beautiful but frustrating at how hard she’s on herself and she’s determined to change that
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	I love you just as you are

**I love you just as you are**

She’s beautiful, mesmerizing…

You sigh languidly, observing Shizuku while you rest quietly against the wall.

You watch completely absorbed the way her long hair swings and dances to her delicate movements while the sun hits it, making its brown shine brightly under its rays as she spins around with an elegance only her is capable of showing off before she stops and looks up at the sky with a wide and radiant smile upon her face, just like the ones she usually dedicates to her public after a performance and you had never witnessed something as breathtaking as the sight of her in front of you right now.

You feel your heart skipping a beat as a light blush blossoms on your cheeks and even though you want to avert your eyes, you can’t stop imbibing her beauty.

She’s beautiful _but_ frustrating.

In less than a minute, you feel your heart shrinking by seeing her eyes clouding and her smile faltering with doubts as insecurities start to get the best of her.

You notice her taking a quick look at her hands, shutting her eyes tightly while she takes a deep breath before opening them again and plaster a fake smile upon her face that doesn’t reach her eyes, pretending everything is alright when in reality it’s far from that…

You sigh heavily this time, gazing at her silhouette against the sunrays, wondering when she will quit being so stubborn and stop acting and pretending, yet you can’t deny she’s a good actress after all, fooling everybody around her except you.

She turns around and comes to sit next to you while grabbing her bottle of water and gives you a soft smile that makes the blush return to your cheeks, obliging you to avert your eyes, slightly embarrassed.

She giggles very quietly and goes back to look at the sky, getting lost in it while you get lost admiring her radiant profile, making you smile sadly at the stubborn girl next to you.

You notice the distant look in her eyes, the thoughtful expression upon her face and the way she opens and closes her fists by reflex at whatever she’s thinking about and knowing her a little like you do, she’s probably analyzing mentally of her movements at the practice and the mistakes she made. You shake your head, not knowing how to distract her from those thoughts and dissimulate scrolling on your phone until your eyes catch something interesting on it.

You smile contentedly at the phone's screen and touch her forearm softly to gain her attention back.

\- Look – you say, showing her your phone and take a deep breath, trying to control your nerves at the feeling of her body leaning over yours and her jasmine perfume invading your nostrils as she looks at your phone.

\- I love that movie! – she says happily, lightly applauding, making you smile wider at such lucky and great coincidence.

\- Maybe we can watch it together this evening – you suggest to her softly, hoping she won’t notice the light blush tinting your cheeks.

\- Really? – she says happily, looking at you with a special sparkle in her eyes you can’t quite decipher.

You nod and get lost admiring the radiant and joyful smile she gives you, feeling your heart about to burst out of your chest at such happiness.

Later, in your room, you’ll get lost again admiring the way the light of the screen illuminates her face and how her eyes sparkle with happiness or the way she easily recites the actors' sentences with a tender smile that never abandons her face.

You smile happily at the look of pure bliss upon her face for the first time after some time and turn around to actually pay attention to the black and white movie ongoing, but after some minutes and without realizing of it, your eyes struggle to keep open and slowly close while your body sink in the couch, resting your head on her shoulder.

A soft smile adorns your face while you sleep, as a timid smile and a blush adorns hers, enjoying such peaceful moment.

You wake up before the movie ends, completely embarrassed and return subtly to your original position resting against the back of the couch, missing her comfortable shoulder and her warmth enveloping you and take another glance at her profile and at the soft and adorable smile she wears while the credits of the movie start to roll on the screen.

\- Did you liked it? – she asks you in a bare whisper.

\- Eh? – you say dumbfounded, getting out of your self-absorption while she quietly giggles at you.

\- I asked you if you liked the movie – she repeats softly again and you feel a blush slowly creeping its way up to your cheeks while your heartbeat quickens.

\- Oh yeah, I loved it! – you answer to her energetically and hear her giggling louder this time and you can’t help but be completely mesmerized by such sweet sound.

\- You liar, you fell asleep for almost the whole movie – she says, still giggling happily while poking your cheek.

\- I didn’t!!

You try to act as if she has offended you with such accusation even if it’s just the mere and embarrassed truth.

\- You did Kasumi-chan! But it was really cute – she pokes your cheek playfully once again and smiles at you fondly.

\- O-Of course it was! I’m super cute!! – you stutter completely embarrassed while she starts to laugh out loud.

\- Yeah, your drooling was really cute – she teases you between guffaws and you immediately try to wipe away any residual drool, completely flushed at it.

She keeps laughing a little bit more and you pretend to be bothered by her, although you’re completely enchanted by the sound of her lively and cheerful laugh filling your heart with warmth.

\- I-I like it – you babble timidly – I like your laugh.

Her laugh dies down quietly as a hard blush adorns now her face before she looks away and a sad expression takes over her features.

\- I don’t – she whispers so quietly you barely hear it.

\- Why?

\- I don’t know – she says, looking down sadly at her hands and your heart shrinks at her expression.

You take her hands in yours and smile at her tenderly.

\- I love the way you laugh and how it reaches your beautiful eyes, making them sparkle with a more vibrant shade of blue.

She blushes again and quickly averts her eyes, furrowing her brow.

You sigh sadly and tap her nose so she looks at you again.

\- Why are you so hard on yourself?

\- Because… because I’m not perfect – she admits quietly, almost embarrassed and you hate it, you hate the tone she uses, the sad expression she wears and how low she seems to think of herself…

\- You don’t have to be perfect Shizuko – you tell her, squeezing her hands encouragingly while she shakes her head.

\- I have to. I have to be perfect so I can reach people’s hearts with my acting and performances… I can’t be mediocre – she ends saying in a timid whisper.

Now you understand better why whenever she ends a practice, she looks into the distance, replaying everything in her mind to find out the possible mistakes she made and it only makes your heart ache more at it.

You take her face in your hands and come to rest your foreheads together, staring into her eyes.

\- You stubborn girl, don’t make me repeat what I told you that day for the second audition. You aren’t mediocre and you don’t have to be perfect to reach people’s hearts and touch them with your magnificent acting. You just have to be yourself and everybody will love it and love you too – you tell her honestly, omitting that you’ll love her no matter what.

\- You think so? – she asks you timidly, insecurely and you can’t help but smile at her tenderly and leave a light kiss on her cheek.

\- I know so Shizuko.

She smiles at you timidly but happily and kisses your cheek back, making both of you blush and giggle wholeheartedly.

She’s beautiful, mesmerizing and a bit stubborn but she completely stole your heart and you love it, just like you love her.


End file.
